Ultraman Geed (Emgaltan's Remake)
Ultraman Geed (Emgaltan) is a remake of Ultraman Geed meant to improve upon certain aspects of the original story. NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE REAL ULTRAMAN GEED DESPITE HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO THINK THAT Premise 19 years ago, an event happened that no one can remember, they can remember it happened, but not what it was about. Being referred to as the Impact Effect by most people, evidence of its existence is discovered in the form of a photo of an alien being. While the world is in a slight confusion, Riku Asakura lives a mostly regular life, meeting friends and having a Pegassa alien named Pega as his roommate. Suddenly, things fall apart as a monster named Skull Gomora appears and destroys his home, going about on a rampage. Riku wanders the streets with Pega until he suddenly discovers an underground base that declares him as the young master and he soon finds himself fighting Skull Gomora himself as a giant hero. This is the story of Ultraman Geed, the son of Belial. Episodes and Specials #'Welcome to the Secret Base' #*'Plot:' Riku, a seemingly normal guy with an alien buddy suddenly gets him home destroyed by a monster. While shook up from it, he is about to learn a great secret about himself in the secret base! #*'Appears:' Alien Pegassa Pega, Skull Gomora #'Come to Reason' #*'Plot:' After the first appearance of Geed, the public is an uproar over there protector, causing Riku to question if he should use it again. Meanwhile, the villain behind Skull Gomora shows themselves. #*'Appears:' Alien Metron Majist, Alien Shadow Zena, Kei Fukuide, Skull Gomora #'Unifying of Fates' #*'Plot:' Leito Igaguri is your regular every day salaryman, working a business job and going home to a loving family. However, today that shall be changed as he becomes host to Ultraman Zero. #*'Appears:' Arstron, Skull Gomora, Kendoros #'Salaryman Zero' #*'Plot:' With Geed and Zero finally meeting, no one is sure how things shall go between the two. As all is on edge, a boy named Toru is discovered with intense light whom Kei targets. #*'Appears:' Silvergon, Legionoid Alpha and Beta #'Crime Bustin' Alien Job' #*'Plots:' Moa and Zena go on usual AIB business with busting and deporting aliens. Their most recently assigned job is to go after an Pitt named Tri-Tip, supposedly here to conquer Earth. While they do the job, they learn more. #*'Appears:' Alien Hook Jack, Alien Zelan Mezair, Alien Pitt Tri-Tip, Eleking #'Death Threat' #*'Plot:' As Riku trains under Zero's guidance, a new challenge presents itself. An assassin named Rust targets the young ultra, being sent by Kei to kill him. Can Riku over come this foe as Geed? #*'Appears:' Northsatan Rust, Vekira, Thunder Killer #'The Meaning of Ultra' #*'Plot:' Geed is defeated by the Belial Fusion Monster known as Thunder Killer with even Zero having trouble. He learns about what it means to be an ultra, and summons a new weapon through his determination! #*'Appears:' Thunder Killer #'In Pain' #*'Plot:' One day, a Star Bem Gyeron, infamous for being pest, appears on Earth. Geed and Zero try to fight it, but a Zandrias stops and defeats them. Two aliens are sent by galactic authority to help deal with the situation. While it seems like a simple space monster attack, there is in reality a dark conspiracy behind it all. #*'Appears:' Star Bem Gyeron, Zandrias Child, Alien Neril Kolfay, Alien Zobetai Britannia, Alien Gyeron Helm (Flashback), Sodom #'Oath Upon a Sword' #*'Plot:' Leito's daughter Mayu's inner light begins to grow in intensity, attracting the attention of Kei Fukuide. To kidnap her, he unleashes the mighty Tyrant to stomp through the ultras. While this goes on, Laiha has tramautic flashbacks to the death of her parents, making her go chase after Kei. #*'Appears:' Tyrant, Alien Esmeralda Notredame #'Those We Care For' #*'Plot:' Leito finds himself with regret over becoming Zero's host as his family is held hostage by Notredame, a former member of the Terror The Belial, and Kei. Can him and Zero settle their differences and come together to save the day? #*'Appears:' Beam Missile King, Alien Esmeralda Notredame, Galactron x2 #'The Cost of Ultra' #*'Plot:' As Zero is continuially thrown down by a duo of Galactrons, Riku goes after Kei who's stolen his ultra capsules. #*'Appears:' Galactron x2Alien Esmeralda Notredame, Pedanium Zetton #'I Am Riku' #*'Plot:' After learning the secret of his creation, Riku is left somewhat broken,having been made to be a weapon. While he refuses to fight Pedanium Zetton, he gets a letter from someone claiming to be his father. #*'Appears:' Pedanium Zetton, Alien Shadow Kuroto #'Zena's Dark Shadow' #*'Plot:' The "brother" of Zena named Kuroto joins AIB, intending to use the special monsters Gabura and Zegan to help Geed fight off evil. While his intentions seem good, even shadows have shadows. #*'Appears:' Metamorga, Gabura, Alien Shadow Kuroto, Zegan #'Rage at Greatest' #*'Plot:' Zegan is discovered somewhere else, having teleported before Geed Magnificent and Zero Omega could defeat him. As Kuroto threatens the loved ones of Riku, a building rage unleashes something of great evil. #*'Appears:' Alien Shadow Kuroto, Zegan, Ultraman Geed: Aizord Hand #'Escapade' #*'Plot:' With Geed possessed by Belial, the dark ultra goes about on a massive rampage across Japan. Can the son of Belial overcome him and retake control? #*'Appears:' Ultraman Geed: Aizord Hand,Chimeraberos #'Changing My Fate' #*'Plot:' Even with Belial no longer controlling the hero, he comes out as the powerful form of Chimeraberus through the Zogu and Five King capsules. All seems lost, but a voice from the sky says otherwise! #*'Appears:' Chimeraberus #'Dark Will' #*'Plot:' In the aftermath of Chimeraberus's rampage, everyone including AIB, the police, military, and general public are after Kei with only an obsessed fan letting him hide. He retains no memory until a mysterious power enters him to which he shall put good use too. #*'Appears:' Bemzeed, Burning Bemstra #'Intrusion' #*'Plot:' All of a sudden, Kei as Thunder Killer attacks the secret base, causing everyone to evacuate. He searches RE.M's memories for some strange reason, looking for a trump card. #*'Appears:' Thunder Killer, Mecha Gomora #'Filled with Fight' #*'Plot:' Several saucers appear above Japan, summoning the powerful Hyper Eleking that even challenges Royal Mega-Master. Kei assists the invaders, them having worked with Belial previously during the time of his Great Empire. #*'Appears:' Alien Pitt Oris, Megstem, and Locel, Hyper Eleking, Strong Gomorant, Zegan, Gabura #'Pega's Old Friend' #*'Plot:' After a fight with a Guyros, AIB begins to her rumors of another Pegassa besides Pega. As they investigate, Pega is kidnapped by said Pegassa named Elix who he recognizes as an old friend from before the city's destruction. #*'Appears:' Guyros, Alien Pegassa Elix, Rekyum Man #'Raid' #*'Plot:' Tired of the small time plots, Kei summons several kaiju and becomes King Galactron to commit a siege upon AIB headquarters. Everyone struggles against Kei's big assault for the Empera and Lugiel capsules. #*'Appears:' King Galactron,Kendoros, Mecha Gomora, Galactron, Legionoid Neo, Darklops Zero, Ace Killer, Zegan, Gabura #'I'm not Done with You' #*'Plot:' As the great raid continues, Geed attempts to reason with his enemy one more time. Zero Omega fights Legionoid Neo, Gabura brawls with Kendoros, Zegan battles Darklops Zero, and Geed wars with King Galactron. #*'Appears:' King Galactron,Kendoros, Legionoid Neo, Darklops Zero, Zegan, Gabura #'End Mark' #*'Plot:' Having escaped death, Kei challenges Riku to one last duel in Okinawa with everything at their disposal. Riku's friends all advise against accepting his challenge, but give their blessings anyway when he goes. Unknown to any, a dark force watches and plots. #*'Appears:' Skull Gomora,Thunder Killer, Burning Bemstra, Bemzeed, King Galactron, Strong Gomorant, Pedanium Zetton Evolved, Belial Atrocious #'The Fragments of Hope' #*'Plot:' The final battle appears with Belial Atrocious making landfall on Earth, putting despair into the heart of the Earth itself. With Belial seemingly at his most powerful, can Geed defeat him once and for all? #*'Appears:' Belial Atrocious, Zegan #'The Symbol of Geed' #*'Plot:' Geed and Belial engage each other in one final battle, both on material and mental planes that concludes with Geed finally putting his father to rest. #*'Appears:' Belial Atrocious Characters Ultras *'Ultraman Geed/Riku Asakura:' The main character of the story, Riku is known as Ultraman Geed in ultra form is the genetically cloned son of Belial. He is rather cheerful, charismatic, and upbringing despite his recently discovered origin, always looking to the bright side of life. He accepted his role as an ultra with much willingness, wanting to use it to protect people. He is also very compassionate, giving shelter to Alien Pegassa Pega and trying to reason with Kei and Belial. *'Ultraman Zero:' The famous son of Ultraseven and archnemesis of Geed's dad, he bonds with salaryman Leito Igaguri while on Earth. He originally comes to Earth to stop Belial/Kei, but after finding out about Geed's existence decides to mentor the ultra like Leo had done for him previously. Zero is usually confident and fearless though he has a cocky demeanor that can irritate some. He is good terms with Leito, having saved him from Arstron they can get into arguments due to the latter's meekness. *'Ultraman Belial:' The orchestrator of the Omega Armageddon, Belial is the villain and father to Geed. Formerly, he was a friend of Father of Ultra until he attempted to steal the Plasma Spark, now he's currently "trapped" in Geed's body, having failed to take it over. Belial himself is very greedy and prideful, not willing to share power with anyone. Despite the differences between him and his son, he does have respect for his abilities. *'Ultraman King:' The god-like ultra of great power, King has lived for an unknown amount of time. In the aftermath of the Omega Armageddon that destroyed both the M78 and Side Space universe, he recreated, using much of his energy. This gave various beings in each light of ultras. He is very wise and old, often knowing what should be done in a situation. He also doesn't interfere in something if he believes that victory can be achieved another way. *'Father of Ultra:' Belial's former friend and leader of the Space Garrison, he commands the Ultra Brothers. He feels somewhat ashamed for failing to defend the universe when it was destroyed in the Omega Armageddon. Humans TBA Aliens TBA Villains TBA Ultras *Ultraman Geed **Original (Never-used, only seen) **Fusion Rise Forms ***Primitive ***Solid Burning ***Acro Smasher ***Magnificent ***Aizord Hand ***Royal Mega-Master ***Mugen Crosser *Ultraman Zero **Normal **Omega *Ultraman Belial (Episode 1, 14 - 16, 23 - 25) **Normal **Arch (Flashback) **Chimeraberus (Episode 15 - 16) **Atrocious (Episode 23 - 25) *Ultraman King (Episode 1, 9, 13, 16, & 24 - 25) *Father of Ultra (Episode 24 - 25) Kaiju/ Seijin Belial Fusion Monsters *Skull Gomora (Episode 1 - 3 & 23) *Thunder Killer (Episode 6 - 7, 18, & 23) *Pedanium Zetton (Episode 11 - 12, 21, & 23) **Normal (Episode 11 - 12, 21, & 23) **Evolved (Episode 23) *Burning Bemstra (Episode 17 & 23) *Bemzeed (Episode 17 & 23) *Strong Gomorant (Episode 19 & 23) *King Galactron (Episode 21 - 23) Evil *Alien Sturm Kei Fukide (Episode 1 - 12 & 15 - 23) *Alien Metron Magist (Episode 2) *Kendoros (Episode 3 & 21 - 22) *Silvergon (Episode 4) *Legionoid (Episode 4 & 21 - 22) **Beta (Episode 4) **Alpha (Episode 4) **Neo (Episode 21 - 22) *Eleking (Episode 5 & 19) **Normal (Episode 5) **Hyper (Episode 19) *Northsatan Rust (Episode 6) *Vekira (Episode 6) *Alien Neril Kolfay (Episode 8) *Alien Zobetai Britannia (Episode 8) *Sodom (Episode 8) *Tyrant (Episode 9) *Alien Esmeralda Notredame (Episode 9 - 11) *Galactron (Episode 10 - 11 & 21) *Alien Shadow Kuroto (Episode 12 - 14) *Alien Godola Godo-Win (Episode 18) *Mecha Gomora (Episode 18 & 21) *Alien Pitt Oris, Megstem, and Locel (Episode 19) *Rekyum Man (Episode 20) *Darklops Zero (Episode 21 - 22) *Ace Killer (Episode 21) Good *Alien Pegassa Pega (Episode 1 - 25) *Alien Shadow Zena (Episode 2 - 25) *Alien Pitt Tri-Tip (Episode 5 - 25) Neutral *Arstron (Episode 3) *Alien Hook Jack (Episode 5) *Alien Zelan Mezair (Episode 5) *Starbem Gyeron (Episode 8) *Zandrias (Episode 8) *Metamorga (Episode 13) *Gabura (Episode 13, 19, 21) *Zegan (Episode 13 - 14, 19, 21 - 22, & 24) *Guyros (Episode 20) *Alien Pegassa Elix (Episode 20) Trivia *Gubila doesn't appear because he doesn't need too. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Series Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Geed (Emgaltan)